Talk:Ménage à Troi (episode)
Still needs attention? Does this page still need attention? If so, what is needed? (No prior talk page with reason for pna status.) -- Kooky 05:14, 11 March 2007 (UTC) : It might have to do with the point of view the episode summary is written in, based on some of the terminology used, like "in the episode"...for example. --Alan del Beccio 05:19, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Picard Song I removed this recent addition to the page: :A large portion of Picard's speech to Lwaxana is being used in ''Picard Song, a techno-track consistent only of quotes from Picard.'' The "Picard Song" bit has popped up on a variety of pages. The only place it really belongs is the musical tributes page. Nowhere else. Ditto for fan fiction stuff. That only belongs on the fan fiction pages. Not anywhere else. -- Sulfur 22:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Quote Removed ""Um... uh... It's not over between us, Lwaxana. Um... ah... You're mine, and ah... I... I will not let you go. Uh... I insist you return to my side immediately." "You mean, you still care?" "My love is a fever longing still for that which longer nurseth the disease." "Tell me more." "In faith I do not love thee with mine eyes for they in thee a thousand errors see, but 'tis my heart that loves what they despise, who, in despite of view, are pleased to dote. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate..." "You didn't tell me that you and Captain Picard were..." "You said you didn't want to hear about my other romances. "I have a new love, Jean-Luc, and you can't keep killing all my lovers. Now that simply has to stop." "Killing?" "Oh, he's insanely jealous." "Listen, Tog! I must possess Lwaxana, and if that means destroying your ship in the process, so be it!" "Captain, I had no idea Lwaxana..." "Don't let him threaten you. You can defeat him. The only way you'll ever get me back is over Tog's dead body." "That can be arranged! Mr. Worf, arm phaser banks and photon torpedoes. If Lwaxana Troi is not in my arms in 10 seconds, throw everything you've got at the Kraytor." "But you will destroy Lwaxana!" "When I have plucked the rose I cannot give it vital growth again. It needs must wither. 9... 8... 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all! 7... 6..." "No, wait." "5... 4..." "Beam her to their bridge now!" "3... 2..." "You wonderfully jealous fool, you." "Captain, I trust there will be no further action taken against us." "Such as my reporting this incident to your superiors who may question your competence as Damon, I will think about it. Screen off." "Thank you, Jean-Luc. You were most convincing. You certainly convinced me." : - Picard, quoting Shakespeare, Lwaxana Troi, and DaiMon Tog :And why did you remove this quote? I see no explanation in neither the summary of the edit, here, or in the quote that means that it had to be removed. It is a great memorable quote! --Rom Ulan 06:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Really, the only edit summary would be "removed quotes - not memorable"...really...there's no real need for one. But in regards to quotes please read MA:QUOTE this quote clearly doesn't fit the guidelines laid out there. — Morder (talk) 06:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I understand, not it is not fit the guidelines. Sure, then not on the article page! :-) (But I still like the quote, but I can see that it does not fit on the article-page) --Rom Ulan 06:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is a memorable scene but not allowed. — Morder (talk) 06:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Roddenberry's rank In the background section there are two statements: : Gene Roddenberry gave Wil Wheaton the second lieutenant bars he earned in the Army Air Corps (second lieutenant being equivalent to an ensign in the US Navy). and : ...Wil Wheaton stated that he had received Roddenberry's "gold ensign bars" from World War II; however, since Roddenberry's service was in the Army Air Corps, and not the Navy, Wheaton was in fact presented with the insignia from the wrong branch of service. The first statement seems to correct the second one: As "second lieutenant" is the equivalent to "ensign", Wheaton was not presented with the "wrong" insignia, but he rather used a wrong term. Either this, or the two paragraphs contradict each other. MoffRebusMy Talk 18:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC)